The broad objective of this research is to facilitate the immunologic control of cancer by providing information on tumor associated antigens. The specific aims will embrace the following: 1. To elucidate the structure and antigenic role of the carbohydrate portion of CEA. 2. To isolate CEA-like materials from the tissues of both malignant and nonmalignant diseases in which elevated CEA levels have been reported in the serum. 3. To examine the CEA-like materials isolated to see if they are chemically identical to the material isolated from colonic adenocarcinoma. If they are different, attempts will be made to identify the chemical nature of the differences. 4. To search for new tumor antigens which may be susceptible to isolation and purification for structural studies. Particular attention will be given to lung cancer. 5. To develop and apply techniques other than radioimmune assay which may be helpful in establishing the role of the antigen in the evolution of the malignancy and may point the way to its application in the control of cancer. 6. To explore and develop techniques, such as mass spectrometry, which will enable structural information to be obtained on very small amounts of complicated materials. 7. To apply these and other techniques to structural studies of new tumor antigens as they become available.